gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNSS-1D Rush Gundam
History The Rush Gundam was a prototype mobile suit, the successor to GNC-Ex and the first to utilize a GN-Drive. The GN-Drive of the Rush Gundam was different from the original GN-Drives in terms of power generation. As the drive didn't have its own TD Blanket to use for power generation, Star Strike utilized a GN-Capacitor to generate power while at the same time the GN-Capacitor acted as a filter to eliminate the negative effects of tau particles in beam weaponry. While it operated as the same as a normal GN-Drive Tau, the drive was capable of the same operational time as the originals. This was made possible due to Star Strike "borrowing" the technology used to allow the Flag and Enact to draw electricity from the Orbital Elevators via radio waves. The output of the drive of the Rush Gundam matched that of a 2nd generation Gundam. As a prototype, many of it’s weapons and systems were brand new. However most of the weapons would later be installed and put into great use in later generations, most noticeably the Guardian Series. The Rush Gundam was a multi purpose mobile suit, allowing it to be equipped with many different sorts of weapons and systems, the most prominent being the GN-Claws, a remote ranged/melee weapon that could be used to physically tear apart mobile suits or bombard them with rapid beam fire from a distance. Aside from the powerful weapons, Rush Gundam was made even more lethal through it’s full utilization of the GN-Drive’s thrust capability. Granting it immense maneuverability and speed in and out of combat, allowing a skilled pilot to defeat many opponents with ease. After Star Strike declared war on Karith and his army, the Rush Gundam recieved a multitute of upgrades, including a new Quantum Brainwave interface. Equipment of the Rush Gundam GN-Claws: Remote ranged/melee weapons that could be used to physically tear apart mobile suits or bombard them with rapid beam fire from a distance. When not active or recharging, these would be docked onto the fingers of the mobile suit, acting as physical blades that could slice through GN-Fields with ease, or operate as multiple medium to close range particle beam emiters. The only drawback to the GN-Claws was that when inactive, they would prevent the hands of the Gundam from holding or using anything. Though this was offset by the GN-Claws able to use their beam rifle capiblity while also doubling as melee weapons. The GN-Claws would become the trademark of the Rush Gundam. Physical Sword: Similar to Exia’s GN-Blade, the Physical sword was a massive blade that could switch between a gun mode and a sword mode. However, unlike Exia, this weapon could fire a submachine gun while in sword mode, giving the pilot an additional surprise for enemy units in melee combat. When not in use, the sword was hidden behind the armor containing the GN-Claws docking points, and as such could only be used when the GN-Claws were active. GN-Beam Saber: The Rush Gundam was equipped with two beam sabers for combat. A unique feature of the beam sabers was that their length could be modified at will to better suit the situation. They could also switch to boomerang mode, allowing them to be tossed as lethal projectiles and be easily retrieved upon return. GN-Beam Rifle: A standard medium range beam rifle designed for the Rush Gundam. The Beam rifle only saw use when the GN-Claws were active. The rifle could charge it's energy for a stronger blast at the cost of firing rate. GN-Fin Blades: The Fin Blades were unique to the Aquatic Armor of the Rush Gundam. A combination of whip and sword, the fin blades gave the Rush enhanced manueverbility underwater as well as a devastating weapon. The Fin blades were connected to via a long cable extending out of the handle. The cable could become solid or flexible depending on the situation, the length of the cable could also be adjusted to better match combat situations. When not in use, the Fin Blades acted as super sonic rudders, using the rapid vibrations to confuse sonar and grant additional speed using the blades. They were stored on the back when not in use. Features Trans Am: Trans Am was a hidden feature of the original five GN-Drives, Star Strike managed to recreate the system on their own, installing it into the Rush Gundam, becoming standard for the later generation Gundams. Trans Am uses the pre-stored particles within the condensers, as well as removing the limiters on particle production to increase the performance of the suit by three times. While active the suit takes on a red glow, a result of the massive amount of particles being used, increasing defense, speed, and offense for a short time. Trans Am is a double edged sword in that after all the particles are used up, the GN-Drive has to replace all the particles, making the suit operate at a lower performance until recharge is complete. Reverse Trial Mode: When the Trial System was installed into the GNC-Ex, an additional level of security was programed within it. Should the GNC-Ex, or a Gundam, specifically Nadleeh, be stolen by someone capable of using the Trial System, the Reverse Trial would be a trump card. If the mobile suit attempts to use the Trial System on any mobile suits used by Star Strike, the Rush Gundam would be able to bounce back the system directly into it, shutting it down instead of the other mobile suits. The Rush Gundam was the only mobile suit equipped with this feature and thus was the only mobile suit immune to the Trial System. Rage Burst Mode: When the Rush Gundam was equipped with a Quantum Brainwave interface, it unintentionally aquired this mode. If the pilot is connected to the QB Interface during a moment of immense emtion, primarily anger, the resulting surge of quantum brainwaves and energy forcibly removes all limiters within the mobile suit. In an attempt to stabilize the internal systems, the Rush Gundam would then channel all that energy directly into the GN-Drive, where the energy then super charges the GN-Drive into a kind of pseudo Trans Am. However, the Rage Burst doesn't draw particles from the condensers and therefore could have a theoritially unlimited operational time. A draw back to this system however, is if the pilot does not calm down within a certain amount of time, which varies between how much the Gundam is being exerted, the GN-Drive will begin to overheat and inevitibly self destruct. The system was only used twice, with the second time pushing it to it's limits. Additonal Equipment Rush Avalanche Armor: Upon discovery of Exia’s Avalanche armor, Star Strike immediately set about to create a weapons platform to match this. The result ended with an additional layer of armor that could be attached to Rush in order to maximize it’s thrust and destructive capability. Ten more GN-Claws would be docked in various points of the armor, granting Rush Gundam double the amount of Claws for use. In addition, the Avalanche Armor removed the GN-Claws occupying the Gundam's hands, allowing it to freely utilize it's other weapons to devastating effect. The Avalanche Armor proved vital to Star Strike's victory during the final battles against Karith and his army. Rush Aquatic Armor: The Aquatic Armor was designed to allow the Gundam to fully utilize it's GN-Drive while under water. When equipped, the Gundam lost the ability to fly in exchange for high speed aquatic manuevering. Since the GN-Claws weren't able to effectively operate underwater, the suit featured two GN-Fin Blades for melee combat. Photo Gallery Rush.jpg|Rush Gundam (minus equipment) Regnant claws.jpg|Regnant with its GN-Claws, enlarged versions of Rush Gundams GN-Claws dock in the same manner as the originals GN-Claws in action.jpg|GN-Claws in use. Rush Avalanche.jpg|Rush Gundam Avalanche Rush GN-Drive.jpg|Gundam Rush GN-Drive Category:Mobile Suits